


The Wounds of Vengeance

by SkylessNights



Category: Jamestown (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylessNights/pseuds/SkylessNights
Summary: Chacrow takes Kukupunkway (Silas Sharrow) to the mountains and Kukupunkway shares a moment of vulnerability





	The Wounds of Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Just a disclaimer that I'm not really good at writing, I'm more of a visual artist, but I really wanted to do write this one shot for these guys because I love them so much! It's probably just me that ships them but if I'm not the only one please let me know in the comments T-T I hope you guys like this short one shot, I'm sad Jamestown is coming to an end, I personally think it could have carried on for more seasons but oh well :)

“Opechancanough, gave you his permission to venture far into the mountains, but now you tell me you want to go back?” Chacrow gave a disappointed mocking sigh, has he stood on top of the hill, waiting for Kukupunkway to catch up. Has Kukupunkway reached the last step, Chacrow extended his hand to help him up onto the brow of the hill. 

“Just. Just give me a minute.” Kukupunkway said breathlessly, has he slouched on to the ground, closing his eyes. 

Chacrow laughed softly has he saw Kukupunkway lay amongst the tall grass like he had found the most pleasant place to sleep. 

“If you go to sleep, our enemies in the mountains, would be able to take you with ease.” Chacrow state, lowering himself to seat next to him. 

“You wouldn’t let that happen.” Kukupunkway mumbled, not shifting from his position.

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” Chacrow smiled sadly, “After what you did yesterday, Opechancanough isn’t pleased with you.” There was a moment of silence and all they could hear, were the whistles of the wind and the small bird chirping amongst the grassy field. Kukupunkway shifted onto his side and looked up at Chacrow, his body tense and his eyes full of regret.

“The deed is done, Chacrow.” Kukupunkway stated, “Leave it be.”

“You should have told me! All of this could have been avoided!” Chacrow said, his voice suddenly full of anger.

“Vengeance is not something you can easily push away, Chacrow!” Kukupunkway sat up abruptly, “It plants a seed into the deepest parts of your mind. And then it grows and grows, festering, until it is all you think about. I lay awake at night, not being able to sleep, because all I could think about was Yeardley and what he's done to my family. What would you have wanted me to do?”

Chacrow looked at Kukupunkway, worried, has he saw him lean his head onto his knees. Chacrow placed his hand gently on Kukupunkway’s shoulder, trying carefully not to frighten him, has he appeared lost in his thoughts.

“Kukupunkway.” he said softly. Kukupunkway stayed still, his head still buried into his chest. 

“Kukupunkway.” Chacrow repeated.

“If I hadn’t tried -” 

“Silas.” Chacrow said, his voice stern but comforting. Kukupunkway raised his head slowly, surprised to hear his birth name (that seemed so foreign after all this time) and turned to face him. Tears streamed down his cheeks but Chacrow saw he had no intention of wiping them away, he had been bottling all of this for so long, it was time to let it out. 

Chacrow covered his arms around Kukupunkway and gently pulled him in, so his head was resting on his lap. Kukupunkway extended his legs out to the side and turned onto his back so he was a lot more comfortable. His eyes met Chacrow’s and he for a moment he forgot about everything. Yeardley, Opechancanough's anger, Alice… everything. 

“The view is breathtaking.” Kukupunkway said, has he shifted his head on Chacrow’s lap to stare at the mountains in the distance. Chacrow nodded his head in agreement. The mountains, looked majestic and ancient, it was something to be in awe off. It was a shame they couldn’t come here has often.

“Sleep, Kukupunkway.” 

“But you said if I do -” Chacrow swiftly lowered his hand towards Kukupunkway’s face and used his thumb and finger to close his eyes. Kukupunkway chuckled softly has Chacrow gave a triumphant sigh

“Okay I’m sleeping.”


End file.
